


calma mi corazon latiente

by Solnze



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Also John swears a lot, And everyone is really oc, As does John, Bane and John escaped the pit together, Bane has issues, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, emotional issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnze/pseuds/Solnze
Summary: John always had Bane, until he didn't.Or, the one where John and Bane were in prison together and escaped together but then Bane disappeared because he has emotional issues.





	1. Chapter 1

Nowadays, Bane blocks each of his attacks with ease. Compared to, what is it now, six months ago? Seven? He's always been tall and strong but looking at him now you could almost say he was lean when he arrived on the mountain.

  
Now he is one of their best fighters. Strong and fast in body and mind alike. Truly a worthy brother, Barsad thinks.

  
Still, there is room for improvement, so Barsad gets close enough to take a massive fist to the side of the head, which allows him to hook a foot behind the bigger mans ankle and floor him.

  
They have taken to training outside, in snow and ice, rather than the temples heated halls. So when Bane goes down he falls into heaps of snow and stays there for a few seconds despite wearing only linen trousers. Barsad chuckles.

  
"Too distracted, brother. Do not rely solely on your strenght."

  
Banes eyebrows draw close, the rest of his face hidden by his mask. Barsad can imagine his frown. Still, Bane accepts the hand of his sparring partner to help him back up.

  
Barsad is about to land another punch, when he spots a lone figure scrambling up the last few feet of the winding path that leads to the temple.

  
Noone is planned to return today. It might be another lost soul who arrives here much like Bane did. Looking for purpose and brotherhood.

  
Yet when the figure, wrapped in thick shawls and jackets and packed with heavy bags, looks around there is no euphoria to have reached the temple. No awe either, at the massive stone structure before them.

  
Whoever it is looks at them varily for a second and then makes a straight line for Bane.

  
Barsad is not sure what to make of this.

  
"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" the figure is screaming. Judging by the voice it's a joung man.

  
"YOU STUPIT IDIOT! YOU LUNATIC!" the man is hitting Banes chest furiously now, which is almost funny since he's at least a head shorter and wearing so many layers he can't swing his arms properly.

  
Barsad wants to step in but can't decide if the man is a threat at all. Bane isn't defending himself and if he wanted to, he could easily overpower his opponent. But he doesn't want to. He's just... looking at the other man.

  
"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST DISSAPEAR LIKE THAT YOU GIGANTIC BIMBO?! YOU OAF! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK FOR JUST A SECOND-" the man finally runs out of breath.

  
Then he looks up and there is so much anger in his gaze, but it melts aways as Bane whispers a single word. _Robin_.

  
The man, Robin, visibly deflates. He thumps his head against Banes chest and that little skin contact seems to break a wall because immediately both men start clinging to one another. Banes ever present scowl disappears and if there is a wetness on his cheeks, Barsad will swear on his life that it is molten snow from their combat.

He leaves them after that, feeling himself as an unwanted presence in their intimate moment. But the scene stays with him as he wanders the halls to his room.

  
_Who is Robin?_


	2. Chapter 2

John doesn't want to cry. He wants to be angry, to scream and shout, but when Bane says his name he can't help himself. His arms close around the bigger man like those months of seperation meant nothing, or meant everything, he doesn't know and it's too fucking cold to think.

  
Still, they stay out there for a small eternity, just breathing each other in. That is, until John remembers that Bane is barefoot and shirtless and insists on going inside.

  
He's led through a labirynth of hallways lined with intricately carved doors all the way to Banes room. It's not really all that impressive but compared to the cell they shared before, it's absolute luxury. An enormous bed covered in pillows and furs is taking up most of the space, next to it there's a wooden chest. A small firepit is keeping the place cozy and there even seems to be a bathroom.

  
Bane wordlessly starts tending the fire, so John takes of his jackets. Once the fire is burning and Bane can no longer pretend to be preoccupied he turns around. His gaze doesn't lift from the floor though. John sighs.

  
"Where were you?" He finally asks.

  
"Here. " Bane shrugs.

  
"Why? I mean... why?"

  
John isn't even sure he wants to know, if he wants Bane to confirm that they were nothing but a product of circumstance. But he's come so far, he might as well get his heart broken while he's at it.

  
Bane doesn't answer right away. He's never talked much but his face used to give him away. Now John can't even guess how the other man is feeling. That's because of the mask, he supposes. And the horrible sense of hurt and betrayal that's nestled right behind his heart.

  
"You are a free man now." Bane says eventually. "You can go back to your life."

  
"Yeah, well, obviously I didn't."

  
Banes brow furrows. John wonders if he still bites the tip of his tongue when he's thinking.

  
"Are you hungry?" He says. And at least that hasn't changed. Banes awkward way of trying to comfort someone. He's asked the exact same question in the exact same tone of voice when they first met. When John was a terrified mess and Bane didn't know how to talk to him.

  
"Bane..." John takes the other mans hand, pulls him a step closer, "Am I nothing to you?"

  
At that Bane finally meets his gaze.

  
"You are everything."

  
"Then why-"

  
"What use do you have for me? Out here?" He mutters quietly, like he doesn't really want John to hear. "I was... forced upon you. I have no illusions about that. But you have endured enough, Robin John Blake. You don't owe me anything. You are truly free." The corners of his eyes crinkle at that last part, a sad smile.

  
John is dumbstruck for a moment. Long enough so that Bane lets go of his hand, pulls away entirely. But John catches the other mans wrist.

  
"You. Are a fucking idiot." He tells Bane, who looks taken aback.

  
"I climbed this fucking mountain to get closure. So you could tell me I was nothing but a warm body to you. Then I could go on my merry way and live out the rest of my life heartbroken and devastated."

  
Bane shakes his head at that, John doesn't let him interrupt.

  
"Turns out you're just a gigantic moron who left me because what? Because you think I'm burdened with you? I don't want you?" John is ready to keep on ranting, but quickly deflates at Banes look.

  
Bane is a giant man but right now he looks very small. His head is down, his shoulders hunched, he's staring at his feet. John sighs.

Then he steps closer to Bane, to wrap him in a hug again. He presses his face to the other mans chest, where he can hear his heartbeat.

  
"I will allways want you, Bane. In my life, by my side, in whatever way I'm allowed to."

  
A small rumble goes through the big guy.

  
"And you don't have to believe me right now," John continues "we can work on that. Just- just don't fucking leave me again, okay? _God_ , Bane, I missed you so much"

  
"Okay." Bane answers. It's a quiet and broken and terrible thing, but it's enough for John, who hugs him even tighter.

 

  
***

 

  
Barsad stops dead in the doorway. Banes... _friend_ has apparently stayed the night.

  
They're both still asleep, which is unusual. Often Bane uses the early hours before sunrise to train. Now he's wrapped around the other man, eyes closed, breath even.

  
Barsad clears his throat.

  
"What is it, Barsad?" Bane rumbles. He doesn't move or open his eyes. Maybe he wasn't asleep then.

  
"Ra's al Ghul wishes to see you."

  
"Rasal who?" Comes a second voice. Banes friend, who apperently wasn't asleep either. Are these two just lying in bed? Past sunrise? Bane doesn't do that. Maybe he's fallen sick.

  
"Ra's al Ghul, our leader. Are you unwell, Bane?" Barsad asks.

  
"I am very well, brother." Bane says. His companion chuckles.

  
"What does that Raslaglu want anyway? It's the middle of the goddamn night." The smaller man still sounds amused.

  
Barsad looks at him, at Bane, at the window and the rising sun. "Ra's al Ghul. And it is daybreak actually, you should get up if you want to take a morning meal."

  
"If I open my eyes to find out that by daybreak you mean literal sunrise, I will throw you and your precious Rosagul off this mountain." Barsad is fairly certain this Robin is messing up the name on purpose now.

  
Bane let's out a rumbling breath, a laugh maybe, and rolls out of bed.  
"You stay in bed, corazoncito. I won't be long." He says.

  
But _corazoncito_ is getting up too. "No I'm awake now, maybe I'll have that "morning meal"." He does airquotes with his hands while he says it.

  
"I'm sure Barsad will show you to the great hall." Bane says while getting dressed.

  
_I'm sure I will do no such thing_ , Barsad thinks, but Bane passes him and dissapears down the hallway before he can react.

  
Robin has put on clothes when he comes over and offers his hand. "I'm John Blake, by the way."

  
"Barsad." He reluctantly shakes Robi- Johns hand.

  
"Just Barsad? No last name?"

  
Barsad squints at him.

  
"Ok, cool, I get it. Like Madonna. Or Cher... _Twiggy_?"

  
"You are a bit irritating, John Blake."

  
"Yeah, well, you're a bit short, Just Barsad." John snaps back.

  
Barsad frowns. It's not even true. He's maybe an inch shorter than John. Of course, Bane dwarves both of them... But still. Barsad wont let himself be drawn into a childish fight.

  
He sighs and starts leading the way to the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for every time I thought writing is easy. 
> 
> Also I wanted this chapter to be longer and actually have a plot.... Deep inside, I feel failure. 
> 
> Again unbetaed so if you see any mistakes be a buddy and tell me. 
> 
> We'll see where this story goes, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Barsad spends a somewhat tense breakfast with John where neither of them says anything.

  
John scrapes the last porridge out of his bowl.

  
Barsad scratches his chin.

  
Someone at the next table gets up to leave.

  
"So" John tries, "What are you guys doing up here, anyway?"

  
Barsad looks at him and says nothing.

  
"Are you like... Ninjas, or...?" The other man adds.

  
"Mercenaries." Barsad says, his voice flat. He likes Bane well enough, but that doesn't mean he is obligated to play nice with his... friend.

  
"Mercenaries?" John echoes.

  
"We keep the balance of this world." Barsad offers, because he takes some pride in what he does.

  
"By... murdering people."

  
Barsad nods, which seems to sour the other mans mood. What did he think a secret organization hiding in the mountains did?

  
He doesn't ask him that, instead they sit in silence again.

  
John taps his fingertips on the wooden surface of the table. The rythm is odd. When Barsad looks down he can see that the ringfinger and pinky are crooked. They don't straighten with the rest. Broken and set incorrectly, he guesses. 

  
The ringfinger also has a ragged line of scars right at the base, like someone tried to bite it of. When John notices the other man staring, his hand curls into a fist before he hides it beneath the table, his gaze challenging.

  
"Why are you here?" Barsad asks eventually, when the silent stares start to get on his nerves.

  
"Because Bane is here." John replies.

  
"And how do you know him?"

  
John huffs a humorless laugh. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

  
"You come here, you make it my business." Barsad says lazily.

  
The other mans tone is sweet, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes when he replies. "Has Bane ever told you where he came from?"

  
"No." Barsad admits after a pause. "But I heard the rumors... About hell on earth."

  
"Yeah. " John breathes. "Seems about right." With that he gets up and leaves.

  
Barsad wonders if he should go after him, but doesn't.

 

 

***

 

 

John is sitting on the floor in their room, his back against the side of the bed, when Bane finally comes back.

  
"What are you doing, habibi?" He says, crouching down in front of him.

  
John doesn't answer. Bane sighs.

  
"Is that a shiv?" He asks.

  
John stops dead in his movements to look down at the wooden spoon he nicked earlier. He's been rubbing it over the stone floor absentmindedly and now it's worn down to a handle with a pointed tip and sharp edges. Huh.

  
"No." He says, shoving it into his pocket.

  
The other man chuckles and sits down next to him. "Why are you unhappy?" He asks.

  
John doesn't reply. He doesn't know how to.

  
How can he explain to Bane the incedible unfairness he feels? That they are surrounded by merry murderers when he was thrown in a hole to rot for so much less. That Bane, maybe the only inocent one down there, chooses to do this with his freedom.

  
It makes John feel robbed, somehow. Like Banes life outside of the pit should've been his, but now it isn't. And he can't say that out loud because it 's stupid, he doesn't own him. He would rather have him like this than not at all.

  
Bane, of course, sees right through him.

  
"You condemn this place." The big man says.

  
John frowns and shakes his head.

  
Bane hums knowingly. "You condemn me, for being here."

  
John doesn't meet his gaze. "Why choose this?" He asks. "You don't enjoy it. I _know_ you don't enjoy it."

  
"It's all I know how to do." He shrugs. Like it doesn't matter to him, one way or the other. Like he didn't lie awake endless nights everytime he had to end a life, barely comforted by Johns embrace.

  
But when John turns around he can see an incredible sadness in Banes eyes. The same sadness he saw when they left the pit. The same sadness he saw before not seeing the other man at all. _He thinks he belongs here. And that I don't._

  
It breaks Johns heart.

  
"I won't leave you." John says, determined.

  
Now it's Banes turn to avoid his gaze, smiling sadly. "John, you don't owe me anyth-"

  
"I won't. Leave you." He repeats. "I may not be on board with everything going on here, but I'm not leaving you."

  
"I can not ask this of you." Bane starts again.

  
"What if I ask it of you?" John snaps. "What if I ask you to keep me?"

  
Banes massive hand curls around his, fingers caressing the scar his crooked teeth left around Johns annulary years ago.

  
"Sending you away, Robin," he whispers "would be the worst of my crimes yet."

  
John scoots closer to rest his head against Banes shoulder.

  
He is aware that they will have to talk about this, eventually. About their lifes and their futures, now that the world is bigger than their prison cell. But maybe, for now, he can just have this and not think about the rest. Baby steps, and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annulary is the ringfinger. I learn something new every day.  
> Unbetaed and all that.


	4. Chapter 4

Barsad has been trying to meditate for some time, but can't, because he worries about Bane and his- John.

It annoys him to no end, the certainty that he's going to end up tangled in their mess.

Talia, their leaders only heir, known for irrational behaviour and favouring Bane, will return from a mission today. There is no way the news of their guest haven't reached her yet. Bane ignoring her feelings for him was one thing when he avoided all such advances, it is an entirely different thing now, when John Blake is lying in his bed.

Barsad doesnt know a lot about those two, but he knows Bane has a twin scar to Johns around his ringfinger and he's no fool. This morning he got a glimpse of the real John Blake. No big bravado or snarky comments, just a hard, angry core. He sees why Bane would want him. And he sees why this will complicate things.

So what he's dealing with now, is a scorned woman in a position of power, a lovesick fool who is oblivious to the consequences of his actions, and one John Blake, who will probably hit someone soon.

If this were any of his business, which it's not, he would tell them both to leave. It would be a shame, seeing his brother depart so soon after his arrival, but an even bigger shame to know him dead.

He shouldn't get involved.

He shouldn't care about the horrible decisions of two grown men.

He get's up grumbling because he's angry with himself. Of course, of course he'll take care of it.

 

***

 

"What did you think would happen?" John says after a small eternity. "Outside, I mean."

They are still sitting on the ground, holding hands. John wants to stay like this, to keep this moment, but he also needs to know if Bane had any expectations at all.

John used to tell him at lenght about the places he'd seen. The cities, the buildings, the people. At some point he'd slipped up when talking about IKEA. Some kind of mattress he wanted to buy with his first paycheck. It doesn't matter, what's important is that John had said ' _You would enjoy it, I think_.' And ' _We should get one of those_.' And ' _Would you like that?_ '.

He was just rambling then, to keep the quiet out of his own head, and immediately regretted the cruelness, talking about swedish furnishing to a man who knows nothing but the prison walls around them. As if he was mocking him.

But Banes eyebrows had drawn up and he was nodding. ' _Yes_.' He had said. ' _I would like that_.'. And that's what had started a spark of hope in John, to find a way out, to fight all odds, to take Bane mattress shopping.

After that, his ramblings shifted. From what he had seen to what they will see. Where they will live, what they will eat, with Bane nodding along to everything.

_Has he believed me, even once?_

When there is no answer John goes to pull his hand away. _Maybe it's too much_ , he thinks, _too fast_.

"You are so beautiful." Bane says quietly, tightening his grip around Johns fingers. "So young and so beautiful and alive. I thought maybe you had forgotten... in the pit."

John brings Banes hand to his lips, kisses his knuckles.

Bane goes on. "Surely, you would remember. Outside. Surely you would tumble into the arms of a handsome lover. Someone who could take you to IKEA." The last word sounds strange on his lips, like he's not convinced it actually exists.

John breathes a laugh against his fingers. "I already have a handsome lover."

Bane sighs deeply. He doesn't like to hear how pretty he is, never believes it.

John wants to kiss him.

He swings his leg over Banes, straddling him, and starts fumbling with the clasps and straps holding Banes mask in place. The bigger man tenses and growls. "No."

John falters. ' _Do you not want me_?' He wants to ask, but Banes fingers have already found their way beneath his shirt and his gaze keeps flitting down to Johns mouth.

It's an old problem between them, that Bane thinks one day John will look at him and pull away in disgust. Maybe it's because when they met, John was in prime condition, the only blemish on his skin a scar from when he had learned how to ride a bike.

Bane was scarred all over already, his nose crooked from being broken too many times, one of his teeth jagged and another one missing entirely, his brow bisected by a scar and his ears sticking out endearingly.

The last one wasn't really an injury, it's just what had John charmed immediately.

"Do you think I climbed this entire mountain to not kiss you at the top?" John asks, his fingers still at the edge of the mask.

"It's..." One of Banes hands comes up to indicate his face in general. "...a lot."

John rests his forehead against Banes and closes his eyes. He's not going to force him to show his face. He's not going to force him to do anything, ever.

He places his hands on Banes neck and smiles. "You don't owe me anything either." He says, and then, for good measure, he adds "I love you." because he hasn't said it in too long and he thinks the other man tends to forget.

Banes hands slide up beneath Johns shirt, to rest warm against his back, to pull him closer.

"You hold my heart, forever, mi amor." He whispers back.

It's a sweet moment so of course, Barsad comes barreling through the door not a second later.

 

***

 

Barsad swings the door open a bit more violently than necessary. He is greeted by the sight of John sitting in Banes lap. He doesn't have time for this.

"What will you do?" He asks Bane.

John gives him _a look_. "You know we're kinda having a moment here so if you don't mind-"

"I do mind." He snaps, before looking at Bane again. "Brother, you know that Talia will return today. What do you suppose she will think of your guest?"

"I suppose she will be smitten." Bane drawls.

"I suppose she will _smite_ him." Barsad bristles.

Neither of them react to Johns quiet interceptions of " _Who's Talia_?" and " _No, really, you guys, who is Talia?_ "

"What can I do?" The big man sighs after looking John over with a calculating gaze. He's a bit scared now. Better late then never.

"I am not here to make decisions for you. I just thought it wise to inform you of the immediate danger you're putting him in." John

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." John sounds exasperated but sobers quickly when both men just stare at him like he's an insolent child.

"Ok." He amends "Just tell me what's going on."

"Talia, heir to our leader, harvors some feelings for your husband." Barsad explains. "She has demanded execution over less."

John locks eyes with Bane and his face falls. "I... I didn't know. I'm sorry." He starts pulling away. "I wouldn't have come had I... I didn't think-"

Bane grips his face with a fierce urgency. "I did not touch her." He stresses. " _John_. You are the only one."

"Then why-"

"Her father is blind to her irrational behaviour." Barsad intercepts. "I urge you to leave. Now."

John vehemently shakes his head. "No. No we've been seperated once that's enough. I won't-"

"I did not say leave alone." Barsad spits. He is truly fed up and they are running out of time.

John and Bane take one look at each other, before scrambling to their feet to hastily pile their belongings together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. It's been to long.   
> I'm really struggling with this story.  
> Also, again, unbetaed.


	5. Chapter 5

John has his backpack, somehow more stuffed than it was when he arrived, slung over one shoulder, some blankets and jackets bundled in his arms. Barsad is helping Bane pack up the rest of their things.

  
Honestly, John hadn't expected them to leave like this. Or leave so soon. He was fully prepared to put in some serious work to convince Bane to move to... Iceland or something. He hadn't really thought about it. Just somewhere with lots of space and noone to bother them.

  
But Bane had been afraid, just now. He still is. He's moving hastily, none of his usual controlled grace.

  
And John knows it's about him. Because Bane, as much as John hates it, doesn't care for his own life. Back in the pit nobody had ever been safe. There had always been the very real possibility of someone beating you to death over a bowl of rice or less. But the only time John had seen his husband afraid was during one of his... phases.

  
John hadn't eaten in two weeks, out of spite. Nothing but the little food Bane could force down his throat. The other man had taken all weapons from him, after finding him slicing a knife over his arms again and again. The blade had broken the skin, but was too dull to reach the precious veins beneath. John could've done it, had he not been interrupted.

  
Bane had been so angry with him. He started locking the cell again, after the incident. and John had been angry in turn, because he wasn't one of Banes possessions, it was his own damn decision if he lived or died.

  
And that's when a sickness had hit the prison. John, weak and frail, had started coughing up blood. Bane sat beside him day and night, Johns fingers engulfed in his big hands, and he was afraid. The one opponent he couldn't beat into submission was death. Or more specifically, Johns death. And John thought maybe I'm not one of his possesions after all. And then he had started eating again. And Bane had kissed his forehead in gratitude.

  
And now, since Bane is afraid again, this Talia woman will probably try to actually kill John.

  
Bane clasps hands with Barsad, a silent goodbye, and John turns around and throws open the door.

  
And promptly runs into... a girl?

  
She's not very tall, brown hair in a short ponytail, and standing in the doorway like John isn't trying to flee the country.

  
"Ehm..." He says. "Could you, like, move?"

  
She doesn't answer.

  
"C'mon, you're in my way." He stresses.

  
At that she lifts one very offended eyebrow. "Being here is my birthright as heir to the  League of Shadows, while your presence is merely  tolerated by my father. So if anything, _you_ are in _my_ way."

  
_Oh shit._

  
John closes the door.

  
"You guys..." He turns around to Bane and Barsad who are both frozen, staring at him with wide eyes. "Is that...?" He points over his shoulder at the closed door.

  
"Yes." Barsad says.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes."

  
_"...really?",_

  
"You closed the door on Talia al Ghul." Banes almost sounds amused.

  
John feels a hysteric laugh bubbling up which he barely manages to suppress. "We're running for our lives. From a _little girl_?"

  
"Don't underestimate her." Barsad warns. "Others have made that mistake. She does not like it."

  
"Ok, yeah, sure, but what is she gonna do? Not invite me to her birthday par-" he's cut off by the door clattering to the ground behind him.

  
Ok. So the little girl is strong enough to dropkick a door from its hinges. No big deal. John

  
"You would do well to respect me. I am not a child." She says, with all the stubborn petulance of... well... a child.

  
"You're not a child? How old are you? 13?"

  
"14." She says, her head held high.

  
"Yeah, well, where I come from, that sorta makes you a child so... " John starts edging toward the empty door frame. He hadn't really expected to get past her, but he's still surprised by her reflexes.

  
She's in his face in a second, her hand twisted in his collar, pulling him down, so they're level. Out of the corner of his eyes, John sees Bane taking a step towards them.

  
"We fight." She says through clenched teeth.

  
"I don't want to. " John says. He sounds so much calmer than he is as he pries her fingers of his shirt.

  
"I challenge you to a duel."

  
"Hmn. You know, we were just leaving. So, uhm, no thank you."

  
"Who is 'we'?" She asks. "As I recall, my brother has pledged to give his life for the league. And that means he stays. "

  
John looks at Bane then, to mouth a silent ' _what the fuck_?'.

  
Barsad interrups, gaze on the floor. "Don't fight him Talia, he has done you no wrong."

  
Her eyes turn to Bane. "He has something that I want."

  
John looks over to Barsad, to Bane, then back to Talias sly smile. "Wow. Ok, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, because it's _really_ disgusting. Oh my god. We are _not_ fighting for my husband, who is a human being by the way and not a trophy, you weirdo. "

  
Her eyes go sharp at the word 'husband' and then confused at the word 'weirdo'.

  
"We are fighting for you then. Your right to remain within the walls of the league... or perish."

  
She thinks she can scare him like that.

The poor girl doesn't know what she's in for. Doesn't know what John would do. For Bane.

 

 

***

 

 

Barsad watches, with great fascination, as Johns face grows dark. The man leans down to Talia, a manic gleam in his eyes. "Oh it's on, you little bitch."

 

Talia looks taken aback for a second, then she turns on her heels and stalks out. "The inner yard." She barks over her shoulder. "Now."

  
John sets his backpack down and starts taking off his layers of jackets.

  
"He is mad." Barsad says, as he turns to his brother. Bane hums in affirmation. Barsad clasps his shoulder in sympathy. "If he survives this," he says "keep him."

  
The other man nods before seemingly realizing what just happened.

He goes over to John and thrusts the backpack in his hands again.

  
"Leave." He says.

  
"No way." John scoffs, pushing it back at Bane.

  
"Please." Bane stresses, which makes the smaller man pause. Barsad thinks it's odd, how all the anger is so easily drained from John whenever Bane is involved.

  
"Bane," John says, touching his husbands cheek, "my options right now are dying, or never seeing you again. Which is about the same, but the second version is much slower and more painful, ok?"

  
Banes arms sag down in defeat. And Barsad still thinks John is annoying. And difficult. And irritating. But he can sympathize with a lover, if nothing else.

  
And this, he knows, is love. He himself would've fought Talia a thousand times for one more day spent with his wife. He would've fought anyone, really. And maybe, Johns bullheaded determination is enough to keep him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I'm back and this time I actually used a spell check.
> 
> Also I changed the tags up a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing so please be gentle.


End file.
